The coating of thermoplastic polymer substrates with moisture resistant barrier coating compositions to provide impermeability to gases such as oxygen, and liquids, is known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,729, which describes applying a water solution of poly(vinyl alcohol) (PVOH) and trimethylolphenol to a thermoplastic polymer substrate at an elevated temperature. Also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,419 refers to a film composite comprising a linear low density polyethylene film having a PVOH coat of a thickness of about 0.1 to about 3 mils. U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,940 refers to a metallized polymeric film structure including an oxygen barrier and a moisture barrier. The oxygen barrier includes cross-linked PVOH and the moisture barrier is preferably metallized oriented polypropylene or polyethylene.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,170 refers to bioriented polyester hollow bodies wherein one wall of a preform is coated with an aqueous composition consisting of at least two incompatible polymers, one of which is a water soluble PVOH and the other, a polymer latex with low water sensitivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,192 refers to a structure comprising an inorganic oxide substrate having an organic polymer layer. There is an adhesion promoting layer between the substrate and organic polymer layer. One component of the adhesion layer is poly(vinyl phenol), also known as poly(hydroxystyrene).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,620 refers to a metallized film composition comprising a polymer substrate having a surface which is modified by an adhesion promoting agent, in which the modified surface is provided with a skin layer of PVOH. The PVOH skin layer is applied by a solution coating process. The skin layer has a metal layer directly thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,023 refers to a metallized film composition comprising a polymer substrate having a surface which is modified by an adhesion promoting agent; the modified surface is provided with a skin layer of PVOH. The PVOH skin layer is applied by an extrusion process. The skin layer has a metal layer directly thereon.
Despite the wealth of art in barrier coatings, currently available polymeric films do not accommodate the need in the market for longer shelf life of packaged food. Further, many of these products (e.g., films coated with aluminum) are not microwave-safe, or are not readily disposable (e.g., films coated with poly(vinylidene chloride)), and thus fail to satisfy environmental concerns.
There exists a need in the art for additional compositions and methods which provide improved barrier coatings to polymeric products, e.g., films.